Talk:I'm a Good Girl, I Am/@comment-26208095-20150318195523
Just to add, the scarf connection, ella stopped wearing scarves for some reason. we know there is a scarf theme in this show, maya gave emily a scarf. we have to think the whole bethany story involving mrs d and ali is most likely false EVEN THE SKETCHBOOK DRAWINGS. it was a means to get ali in jail. planted evidence , not really mrs d in those drawings. no names were ever said on the bethany tapes which leaves it open to the imagination who could bethany been talking about? Ella montgomery just some things i’ve been thinking of overnight: Could ella be the woman with the big beige purse? she was the only one in that ep where rhonda tells us about a a rich lady with a big beige purse. we never seen jessica with a big beige purse. with the given clues from last nights ep, puts suspicion on ella as in relation to the bethany storyline: I looked up Bethany’s name and here’s what i got: bethany is a name fro m the bible a biblical place , a town where Lazarus lived. So guess what the story is with Lazraus? HE CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD. Lazarus was one of the names on the note in last night’s ep. could this mean bethany came back from the dead and that she was all pulled out of the grave? is she someones sister? all speculative at this point but many clues suggest it could be. Now, question is how does maya fit into all this?? also on that note, it said : MOM , BETHANY , MAYA is this to suggest a connection with these 3? now alot of clues about ella is being raised, we all know she went on adating spree after byron, she sorta comes off as boss woman. if you read one my recent posts called “PLL TRAGIC CLUES ETC byron seems to be the underdog in the montgomery family, hes made many mistakes , he comes off as the weakest link in some ways ,he seems to give ella alot of credit for being a boss, taking care of 2 teenagers and nutty professor, making a small house work . makes you wonder if ella really is a rich lady with the big beige purse. Remember she helped emily on the test? why did she do that? did she feel some remorse because of what happened with maya? this was in 3.02 the season right after maya “died” you think there could be a connection with ella and maya and bethany? this would mean that if it was ella bethany was talking about in the tapes, this would mean she had an affair with bethanys dad. ella hmm? is byron not the only cheater in the montgomery family? will hold on that thought . the use of the word “daughter” stuck out to me in last nights ep, this is when instantly connected ella to the bethany tapes “is it like mother like daughter?” for some reason it just clicked, and how obvious andrew acted towards aria like he would drown a bag of kittens if she asked. wtf happened to andrew??he wasnt liek this with spencer! there it is a lolita effect with arias character. Here’s the only big connections i could possibly make, so we know mayas parents are a bit strange especially to Pam Fields. Maya said her parents got matching tattoos inside of wedding rings. Pretty edgy impulse thing to do? Pam found it weird for a mother to do that. Pam also found it weird in 1x01 how a mother can let her daughter(aria) dye her hair pink. Could this strange mother be ELLA MONTGOMERY? just let that sink in for a bit. Now i guess you can probably speculate who the father could be so ill leave that to your imaginations, but these clues seem to be connecting this odd triangle MOM, BETHANY, MAYA. Is anyone getting a sense someone is getting revenge on men here and young girls, and men leaving women scorned? i say this mainly in the aria and ella situation, and the many times we see older men going for younger girls. look how zack turned out? that couldve been the last straw for ella. ella and aria they seem to have a bond that involves the topic of men in their lives. when byron cheated, aria felt scorned , and ella felt scorned and even more so hurt that her daughter kept the secret. has anyone notice ella takes jabs at aria , as if she is still not over something? which begs the question has this happened before with byron going for younger girls? ella did say she didnt know alot about byron. and there is definitely something strange with this mother daughter duo ella and aria. Imma just say it, men falling for younger girls in this show is a huge theme! imagine how this affects the mothers on this show? we have seen it, even ella and ashley talked about this. Could there be a revenge plot in all this??Now who knows how deep this theme goes, we could have more infidelities on our hands with husbands falling for younger girls. heck ashley fell for a younger guy! something is going on. and with aria constantly needing a man in her life, and men acting like they do anything for aria in 2 mins time if she asked? aria needs a man at all times, just look at her history. does this behavior comes from something deeper? look at the problems spencer has with melissas bfs always going after spencer, it aint her fault! and troian talked about this in an interview and made a huge point.